1. Field
Example embodiments relate to generating a just noticeable depth difference (JNDD) model of a three-dimensional (3D) display, a system and method for enhancing a depth image using the JNDD model, and more particularly, to a technique of generating a JNDD model by measuring a JNDD of a 3D display, and enhancing a depth image using the JNDD model.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of generating a just noticeable depth difference (JNDD) model of a three-dimensional (3D) display and generating a depth image using the JNDD model may refer to a technique of generating a JNDD model by measuring a JNDD of a 3D display, and generating a depth image using the JNDD model. The JNDD herein may refer to a limit of human perception of a depth of an object.